


Don't Look At Me!!

by ProjectChained



Series: Don't Look At Me!! [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Inflation, M/M, Slash, belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: When Daigo, the new star in town because of the positive reviews he had in the last Bara genre films he acted in, is stalked by a Paparrazi called Shawn, what will happen then? Will Daigo lose his temper and appear in scandal press as a sassy diva behaving guy? Or will he accept this intruder and understand the needs of Shawn?It is based on a drawing of an artist I like to work with, Bechikobe, visit his page because he is a really an excellent artist!This story set is based on this drawing :https://bechikobe.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-look-at-me-708653982





	Don't Look At Me!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**Don’t Look At Me!!**

**Story 1**

**Bara Star And Paparazzi**

  


Daigo : *Looks around and walks inside his home…* For once I’m not interviewed by the bara magazines… I will finally have some resting time… *Walking get his extremely developed muscles to flex lewdly… He walks naked… As no single clothes fits him. He walks and his long cyan air is softly following him. He decides to go in his bedroom, knowing there he could have some privacy…*

Daigo : Hmm, here I can enjoy myself a bit… *Flex in front of the mirror softly… And laughs!* Pff some guys could look at themselves all day long… Me I don’t want to look at this muscle mass, but… *Licks his lips, sneaky!* For sure my big full belly!

*He takes out a big compressor… Considering his size, a simple pump could take hours of manual pumping to just fill him half full! He rubs his giant bubble butt… And look on the mirror!!*

Daigo : There it’s gonna get sexy! He kneels and turn on the compressor! Tube in ass, and hear the loud machine doing it’s work! This gut is blimping slowly, any other male would be creaking full… He is only started, rubbing his lower gut as it bulges softly!*

Shawn : *Infiltrate very discretely on the balcony of Daigo to take some stolen photographs of the new hottest bara man of the year!* *And when he looks at the window… He see Daigo’s giant one, hanging proudly… And his gut filling more and more giant! With giant pecs bouncing as he rubs his gut…*

Shawn : Oh my!! He is too hot… I… *Leave the camera somewhere and think of fapping…*

Daigo : I’m growing giant!! Bigger!! *He blushes as his balloon ass and pecs are matched by his always growing belly!!!*

Shawn : *He looks at Daigo, fapping, too horny to even think Daigo would bust him by looking at the mirror!*

Daigo : Hey! *Stops the compressor… And walks to Shawn!!* Don’t look at me! *He is in front of him, a giant noisy gut which is shaking from pressure, a perfect built body, a massive hard on, and a great shaped ass…*

Shawn : How I couldn’t? You are just perfection… I know some people told you were sexy, and I thought the photos on the newspaper were false… Or modified! But you are real! *Hugs very much loving this giant mountain of muscle!* You’re a true manful hunk!

Daigo : Don’t speak like that… I’m not in my porn sessions or in those film… I’m not just a beefy… Or a hunk! Only a well developed man!

Shawn : Then will you let me help you to become even bigger? *Rubs this hyper swollen gut… It is soft still! It has so much space left it is almost crazy! Any guy who would be forced to take what he already had would explode already! But him… He is only a bit filled!*

Daigo : Hmm? You wish to help me grow… In happiness? Not just to steal some photo or to have pleasure alone?

Shawn : No… I want your please, because if you wish to reach your limits, you need to feel fine and pleased! So… May I help you? *Very honest… And feel he likes you!*

Daigo : *He rubs his mouth thinking…* Okay! Come with me! *He walks to his giant bed, and falls on it… His gut bounces much, and his pecs jiggles like jello! His dick softly rise, liking the behavior of Shawn…* So, what are you waiting for? Turn on this compressor… And let’s have fun?

Shawn : Ohh… Sure!! *Smiles blushing much, and switches on the pump, then climbs the bed, to give much rubs to this giant bellied man!*

Daigo : *His dicks moves much and end slapping Shawn by accident from twitching as it was growing at his direction!* Oh! Forgive me! Are you okay?

Shawn : *Love dazed from what happened!* Yes! I feel just excellent!! I never ever expected I could be hit by a giant dick!

Daigo : Heh, that’s the risk when you are with the biggest bara actor… *Mind : He doesn’t even know I do porn? It is nice, it means I really impressed him with my body, and that I can make him discover my limits freely! And maybe enjoy a bit more with someone who will see me as I am really and not expecting one of those boring porny badly written stories!*

Shawn : *Rubs all the possible part of gut he can… The vastness of this immense balloon seems limitless in term of strength!!* Oh my! You start to turn reddish!! Are you okay? *GRRROOOWWWWWLLL!!* What was that?! *Scared!!*

Daigo : That? It’s nothing, it only notifies me that air finally reached stomach! And that now I fill it nice and tight! I ever dreamed to pop out my navel! *Mind : Hehe, I did it more than once, but how about giving him a bit of lust too?*

Shawn : *Faps and rubs Daigo’s cock!* Oh!! Can I help it?

Daigo : Yep! Suck it and it will pop out! *Mind : Or maybe all those bad scenarios were only because I didn’t have someone I could like as a partner?*

Shawn : *Climbs the ultra tight belly! And sucks navel…* *POP!!!* *He is bumped back… And his fall is stopped by the massive dick pulsing!!*

Daigo : I begin to be really tight… Stop the compressor! *Moans!!*

Shawn : Not yet!! *Sucks Daigo’s cock, giving some rubbing time to his nuts too!*

Daigo : *Moans loudly! Rubbing his reddish balloon, his pecs are pushed against his face…* Don’t stop!! Ohh!! I won’t hold long!! *Some pre-cum invades Shawn’s mouth!*

Sbawn : *Gulps very greedily all that nectar! And sucks for more!*

Daigo : You will burst if you suck my load!! *A bit scared! But then feels Shawn rubs softly his underbelly as to calm him down…* Ohh!! Okay!! You want it?!! Here it comes!!! *And he cums violently!! Pushing tons and tons of thick cum inside Shawn!*

Shawn : *Sucks and chug! Slowly his gut grows, bigger and bigger! And this balloon blows up against that massive dick… Hanging and perfectly fitting the cock shape… He had one of a massive space inside this gut! But sooner or later, this balloon will lose it’s softness, and be forced as tight as Daigo!*

Daigo : Whoa!!! Ohh!! GREAT!! *He moans loudly and drums loudly over his very giant gut!*

Shawn : *And his cum ball belly is starting to get tight, and forces him back… More and more until he has no choice but to leave this giant dick where it is… He lays against the lower giant belly of Daigo… And rubs his own blimped gut, panting heavily!*

Daigo : I loved it!! Damn you’re a good cocksucker!

Shawn : Speak for yourself! Massive blimp! You can go so freaking giant that I’m sure you even wonder how you haven’t exploded yet!

Daigo : Oh… You know, when we love… We are invincible!

Shawn : Love? You like me?!

Daigo : Why not? You treat me like a human and not like some pounds of muscle and flesh to inflate, no?

Shawn : Yeah! You’re right… *Too heavy to move…* Ohh… I can’t get away… Seems we will be locked there for some time…

Daigo : It can be fun! Let’s sleep together… *Closes his eyes, and rest.*

Shawn : Hmm… You’re right… Lets rest together… *Does sleep as well!*


End file.
